Imperial Dominion of the Cev Empire
Empire Info Name: Imperial Dominion of the Cev Empire conventional long form: Imperial Dominion conventional short form: Dominion former: Verronez Empire Borders: Republic of Unified Worlds, Kressallian Empire, Intergalactic Void Total Population (3190 CE): ~2 octodecillion (~2x1057) Age Structure: *''0-14 years:'' 18.6% *''15-64 years:'' 73.5% *''65 years and over:'' 7.9% Population Growth Rate: 1.8% Species Groups: *''Mammal:'' 63.1% *''Avian:'' 21.1% *''Reptilian:'' 10.2% *''Amphibious:'' 4.2% *''Aquatic:'' 1.4% Government Imperial Parliament The Imperial Parliament, which is also known as the Imperial Congress, is the federal legislative branch of the Imperial Dominion, seated at Parliament Hill on the national capital, Verronez. Formally, the body consists of the Imperial monarch, the Imperial Senate, and the Reichrat, each element having its own officers and organization. The members of the senate are directly elected by eligible voters in the Dominion populace. Imperial Monarchy Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate, which is based on the world of Verronez, is the main governing power in the Dominion dealing with the day to day ruling of the vast empire. The senate was made up of literally thousands of honoured diplomats who had been elected to office by the sectors or species they represented. With in the senate there are four clear levels of people with a voice, the Full Imperial Membership (called Senators) and the Racial Membership (called Legates) both of whom could vote on bills and matters before the senate. The final two groups of people were the Galactic Representatives (called Ambassadors) who could speak before the senate by had no say in Imperial policy and where the diplomats from other galactic powers; and the Social Membership (called Praefects) who represent small parts of voting members domains (ie Terrans a subset of Humans). Reichrat Foreign Relations Kressellian Empire The Kressellian Empire and the Imperial Dominion are nothing short of enemies. The Kressellian's, who refer to the Dominion as the False Empire, refuse to recognize the validity of the Dominion government and see the Dominion as nothing more then a bunch of usurpers. Orzcier Prides Relations between the Orzcier Prides and the Imperial Dominion of the Cev Empire is complicated. The Dominion doesn't recognize the Orzcier Prides but at the same time doesn't claim the worlds that fall in Orzcier Prides space and accepts the lack of claim from other governments. Republic of Unified Worlds Tyghar Regime United Terran Nations Embassies All Embassies in Imperial Dominion of the Cev Empire space are granted the right of Extraterritoriality * Republic of Unified Worlds, Established 02 Rebirth * Tyghar Regime, Established 06 Rebirth * United Terran Nations, Established 06 Rebirth Economy The Dominion economy is affluent and technologically powerful. Society True Honour Imperial Society is built on the ideals of honour and nobility. "No greater love has a person than to die for another. Not for millions, not for glory, not for fame. For one person, alone in the dark where no one will ever know or see." Technology Their technology is way ahead of most races, and smaller and “younger races” such as earth-descendant Humans look up to the Dominion for protection from hostile alien regimes. On average a Dominion colony may have as many as 50-100 Billion people, while City Worlds are probably in excess of 10 Trillion beings. Even though the Dominion is generally peaceful, they seem to somehow thrive and grow in times of War and chaos. Immigration Despite that it is somewhat heavily over populated yet still takes in immigrants and refugees without any hesitation (there will be background checks though). Criminal Detention Criminals once convicted are normally sentenced to exile or a stint at hard labour in service of the society that they wronged as such there are many prison-labour mining operations operating under strictly controlled supervision across Dominion space. But to be sent to hard labour is to be salvageable in the eyes of the Dominion, those beyond hope are sentenced to spend the rest of their days confined on the penal world of Purgatory. Military * Imperial Navy of the Dominion * Imperial Army of the Dominion * Imperial Dominion Watch Corporations Headquartered in the Imperial Dominion * Battlefield Technology Industries * Shadow Fleet Yards * Verronez Engineering Corporation Category: Empires